


Starting right now I'll be strong

by stillirise



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, not edward friendly, not jacob friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all those things I didn't say<br/>Wrecking balls inside my brain<br/>I will scream them loud tonight<br/>Can you hear my voice this time?</p><p>This is my fight song<br/>Take back my life song<br/>Prove I'm alright song<br/>My power's turned on<br/>Starting right now I'll be strong<br/>I'll play my fight song<br/>And I don't really care if nobody else believes<br/>'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting right now I'll be strong

**Author's Note:**

> I needed villians, so Edward and Jacob are the villians here.

No one deliberately sets out to hurt the ones they love.

Sometimes a person abandons you thinking  _I'm leaving her for her own good. She'll move on and live a normal life._

Sometimes a person rapes your mouth thinking  _I know whats best for her. I'll just make her choose me._

Sometimes a persons violates the gift of life he unwittingly sired with you by taking back from you what was yours to keep thinking  _That monster inside her stomach will kill her. I'll kill it before it kills her. I know whats best for her._

Sometimes a person coerces you into losing your virginity thinking  _I know I'm better for her. She won't have to die to be with me._  

No one deliberately sets out to hurt the ones they love.

There. There.

Doesn't that make you feel a lot better?

Both men have such good intentions.

Both men know whats best for you.

Both men make choices for you.

Both men love you.

 

There is darkness in you now, listening in on your thoughts, and its telling you the truth you can't bring yourself to say out loud:   _Bullshit._


End file.
